


You Are My Dream

by ruoyitingzi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Touring
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoyitingzi/pseuds/ruoyitingzi
Summary: >sugarspape FOURplay challenge里Harry回答的关于“你最喜欢做的四件事”。「沙滩上漫步读诗骑马炉火前入眠」/Harry幸运地获得了一次免费双人旅游的机会，于是他邀请了最好的朋友Louis。





	You Are My Dream

/

他透过自己发丝的轮廓向左侧看去。一双绿眸澈明却又浮有些许黯淡，好似一支清晨的琴歌在青草地上萦过，留下掠影。

此刻，他不是通道登机口边缘那些熙熙攘攘人群中的一位，也并不急于踩着广播的声音匆匆步下台阶。

Harry仰头闭眼。任由发丝渐渐垂向后脑。他想忘却已经共处了十分钟的横贯落地玻璃，和窗外小面积燃烧起来交杂着光晕的云影。

这是清晨的机场。Harry再次抓紧了行李箱的拉杆——手指不打算给予其喘息的机会。

 

他知道自己很幸运。他只是在学校门口的杂货店里买点饮料——接着饮入，在润去干涸之时，边打转着汽水的拉环，直到注意到了上面的「一等奖」字样。

没错，也许这就是阿兰朵¹的无声降临。

 

「一次你想要的免费双人旅行。」

你想要的。

双人。

 

 

「沙滩上漫步

  读诗

  骑马

  炉火前入眠」

 

他半信半疑地回复。

于是真的收到了两张机票和一些相关信息。

 

那，他会和谁一起去呢——

理应礼貌性地问问家人，他本该如此。但此刻他脑中只有那双蓝眼睛盈满笑意，那眼角弯起的弧度似只为他一人。

他再熟悉不过的。他那无人能取代的，最好的——朋友。

 

-“啊?你叫Lou和你一起去吧。以防这是什么诈骗，他还可以帮你防个身什么的?”

Anne笑着边给手中的面包抹上果酱，一副全然不担心的样子。

-“就Louis那小身板还是算了吧……但好在和他去总比你在路上随便找一个人靠谱多了。是吧?”

Gemma拍了一下Harry的肩，然后和Anne相视而笑。

Harry喝下一大口温水，感觉液体在口中开始沸腾。他轻笑一声，像是习惯了家人们对Louis一如既往的放心。

 

是啊。

小时候他就天天绕在Louis身边。两人曾经一起在森林里玩泥土铲出虫子——是Louis救了他，抹掉他的泪滴，捏捏他红红的脸颊，告诉他自己会保护他。后来，他从不缺席Louis在中学里每一场球赛，他陪着他哭和笑，他也曾激动地把他拥在怀里，告诉Louis他是世界上最耀眼的人。

他想，Louis可能是除了他未来的伴侣之外人生中最重要的人了。

直到他渐渐比Louis高了，直到他们一起读上同一个大学。他们每次见面都仍能默契地笑成一团，一切好似没有变，又好像有些微妙的改变。比如笑着突然沉默，直视着对方而空气莫名凝固。或就是在某个失落的时间段里，特别想要见到他。走在路上看到什么适合他的小物件，就想要买下。

这算是一种友情的最高境界吧，他想。

他不能失去他。

 

 

-“说实在的，我因为这该死的时间有过不打算来的念头。”

灰色衫帽下的小碎发仍在梦中呓语。Louis走过来，手边遮挡着哈欠打出的睡意。边向Harry抱怨着，他自然地接过Harry递过来的约克郡茶包。

-“喔!你还记得带这个!”

-“你的事我什么时候忘过?”

Louis笑意盈盈地扬扬眉。

 

 

/

谁知道这座位居然是一前一后的。

一个高大的男人坐在Louis身边，盯着他看起来兴致盎然。开始一连串的搭话。

 

他们在相对而笑。  
他们在一起读报?这不至于吧。你们才刚认识好吗?  
他们在聊什么?橄榄球?好吧。他承认自己根本不懂这些。  
喂差不多行了吧Louis Tomlinson，你刚刚不是还在说自己有多困吗?现在你可不要太清醒了。

Harry扯了扯领子。他感觉很不爽，莫名的心火在胸腔中迸发。

所以中途Louis睡着了的时候，他可不能让那个陌生男人享受Louis的睡颜和依偎。

 

-“不好意思，我们可以换一下座位吗?”

-“请问你是——我的意思是，这位先生现在看起来很需要我。”

Harry已经在控制情绪了。对方的挑衅很明显。

-“我是他男朋友，懂?”

 

 

/

Louis伸了伸懒腰，舒展着全身，想让自己融入沙滩与海洋的那抹纯净之中。

他想到了什么而脸颊骤红。

「我是他男朋友。」

 

他收到Harry的邀请时，正好他的室友们都在。所有人都打趣着说什么Harry终于要表白啦，你们这么多年的爱情长跑要修成正果啦，可能Harry想干脆求个婚在外面扯个证呢?  
他统统打消了友人们的念头。

-“我们只是好朋友……他……他对我根本都没那种想法……”

 

可是现在他的心不禁有些颤动。他远眺着白色海鸽扬翼或飞落，沙滩被染成了金色，远处的灯塔笼罩在灯火阑珊中，淡淡的迷雾偷走沙丘的影踪。

他想着，享受假期才是重点。但，他听见身后传来Harry的声音时，静默梳理好的心又全都乱了套。

-“他说我们可以到沙滩那边去吃晚餐!天呐，简直是太棒了，我等不及想和你一起去灯塔那边走走了!”

Harry的衬衫半敞开来，纹身隐隐若现，那对蝴蝶在浅歌自由。

他摸了摸自己的手臂。他们有着很多成对的纹身。这是他们多年友情有力的说明与象征。

真的，只是这样吗?

你只想这样吗?

 

-“Harry……我想知道……你说你想在旅游里做什么来着?”

-“我当时也是脑中随便浮现出来的啦……就是在沙滩上漫步呀，读诗，甚至还有……骑马，”

Harry说着，不禁有些感谢黄昏播撒在两人脸上的黄色映影，他笑了笑，这样莫名歧义的话出口使气氛有些尴尬。

-“……然后在炉火前入眠。”

他对上Louis的眼。似星辰在谛听，闪烁着如沉醉在香醪中的光。

-“那么……这些是你想和我做的事?”

 

 

/  
白色木漆栏杆被一双手攀上。它的主人背对着一空黄昏落云，后退一步紧靠阳台边缘，他逐渐被面前另一人的阴影包围——

他知道自己不能再退却。

Louis是从什么时候开始意识到Harry不再只是一个孩子的?

 

他看着Harry的手正缓缓靠近。  
他想起了他们在夏夜里一起追逐着萤火虫，最后大汗淋漓地躺在草地上，让烂漫星光尽情在身上作画。那时Harry在空中曲起手指，边傻笑着解释说自己的蓝眼睛像宝石，所以他要抓住永远收藏。

Louis的目光游离入半掩着的紧实肌肉。  
他也想起在某个炎热的午后，想如旧地来场淋浴时，不禁注意到Harry那不知何时比自己印象中更坚实的臂膀和胸肌，于是突然慌乱不能够再如往常一样自然地给他擦背。Harry甚至因为这件事闹了小脾气……虽然只是20分钟而已。

他看着面前的Harry凝眸，那是无限的温柔。  
他又想起——生病到只能瘫在床上的时候，Harry特地赶到家里，默默承包了一天中的所有餐点。他会迁就自己所有任性，他会悄悄地蹲坐在床边陪伴。如果难以入睡，他便说要给烧得糊涂的自己念童话……

等一下。

现在Harry未免会不会离得太近了?还有，抚上脸颊的手怎么回事?难道真被室友们说中了?我……我还没准备好!这……好像会是一个吻?

我怎么这么期待?噢Louis Tomlinson矜持点，等他吻你!你该死的表现那么明显干嘛?你不过只是勉强收下这个最好的朋友凑合一下而已!  
……

 

尝试掩藏过多的思绪，Louis缓缓闭上眼。  
直到柔和的光在眼角逗留。

 

-“妈妈!你看上面有人要接吻啦!”

 

距离飞速拉开，脸侧温热的手掌瞬时间离去。阳台下方的小女孩正被抱歉的母亲拉走。Louis红着脸不知所措，他抿唇低下了头。

他们……还会继续吗?

 

-“刚刚……抱歉，还是忘了吧。我们还是好朋友，对吧?”

 

Harry笑着，一把揽过Louis的肩。此刻Louis虚笑着回应，内心充斥着尴尬与失落。

-“啊当然……刚刚要是你敢亲过来我就杀了你。”

他背过身去，盯着云朵在脑中开始燃烧，逐渐扩大，肆虐开来。

「还是好朋友。」

他保证自己第一次这么讨厌他们的关系。

人见人爱的Harry Styles绝对不会沦落到爱上自己多年好友的。

 

 

/

从踉跄着能引人发笑的笨拙中渐渐脱离，他的卷发被揉进了丝缕的海风中，淡影稠雾间，步履亦坚。绸衣静落马背。他身姿挺拔，勾着缰绳如一位临下的王任意牵走观仰者的心魂。

Harry是一首诗——他确信。

Louis回过神来。

 

这和他想象中的骑马情景不太一样。前来指导的骑手居然是一位年轻漂亮的女孩。她的长发依着风扬了又垂，她的笑颜展现次数在Harry面前尤为繁多。  
他们看起来很默契很般配。

Louis不知是对马有着莫名的排斥还是对那初遇就无比投机的两人感到烦躁。他坐在海堤边的大沉木上，远远地看着他和她。

沙粒缓缓陷进蓄意挖出的坑中，他吹着干咸的海风，没有感到任何舒适，头一阵发沉，二人那嵌在黑色沙地中的剪影逐渐模糊。

 

他在做梦。  
梦见他和Harry绕过别有风情的民巷，停留在售卖褐色木质工艺品的小摊前，然后幼稚地研究它们的形状象征；梦见他们每晚都走过沙滩，灯塔下的长椅他靠在Harry身边，边听着他根本不在意内容的诗，边笑着调侃Harry念得不好；梦见马上的Harry回头一面无忧的笑，还摇着手示意让自己过去。

他打算等他离自己再近些再走向他——走向他藏匿已久、炽动难言的心。

也许，如果那天他们没被打断的话，就可以这样了吧。

就能怎样?

不过是睁眼就看见那位女孩握住Harry的手来到他身后，双手环住他的腰。

她看着Harry转过头来，逐渐靠近。

是啊，他们要接吻了。

理所当然。

 

别。  
至少别让我看见。  
看见你对我永远做不到的事。

 

 

 

/

他认为自己弄丢了Louis。

他急忙奔过一整条长堤，又绕到灯塔下，只有苜宿草回应着远处高地上牧草们扬在风中的歌曲。

他穿过回到酒店的长巷，夜晚摊铺前挂起的油灯呢喃着融入古钟的音调之中。他不顾额前汗滴，也只能看见道路两侧灯光化成圆点嘲笑失去了方向的寻家之人。

一遍又一遍长鸣的无人接听铃声腻烦不已，他冲进屋里时已临近崩溃。

 

-“Louis Tomlinson!你知道你在做什么吗!我差一点就要报警了!”

Louis蜷着身子坐在壁炉前。

天呐，还好，还好他什么事都没有。

-“你干嘛不接电话?你为什么一声也不吭地走了?你知道不知道我找了你多久?”

Harry蹲在他身边，觉得现在自己不该伸手去碰他。

他看着Louis抬起头，眼圈红肿——他是哭了吗?他发生什么了?

-“如果你需要我，你就跟我说。”

-“我想回去了，就是这样。”

Louis的声音很轻。  
原来他已经不能让他完全敞开心了吗?

-“可是……我们不是玩得挺开心的吗?”

-“是啊很开心，我该替你开心，邂逅什么的可真浪漫啊……我何必在这碍你的事呢?”

Louis指的是那个女孩?

难道——他喜欢她吗?

Harry突然站起，心一沉。他小心翼翼地维护多年的一道屏障——他害怕Louis知道自己的情感后厌恶自己，害怕从此失去他。他昨日差点就没有忍住，可是Louis闭了眼——那不算点什么吗?  
看看吧，现在他已经因为那个女孩而讨厌你了。

你在他心里什么都不是。

-“原来如此，你应该早点说……那我去帮你收拾。”

Harry低叹了口气，等待着撕裂的痛楚一点点蔓延全身，他可能没有上楼的力气。他认为不开灯是个明智的决定，所以他们都不会察觉情绪在表情上的显露。

-“接下来你就可以和她一起去做接下来的事，那些你最想做的事，”

他那充满着Louis的梦，在逐渐支离破碎。  
他颤抖着回答。

-“好……”

-“那些不是非我不可的事。”

-“你明知道非你不可!”

Harry几乎是嘶吼而出。

他看见Louis怔住了。空气中只残余下炉火燃烧的声音，映着一半亮光的脸颊微微颤动，泛湿的眼瞳中有种无名希望在扑朔。他听见Louis的哭腔。

-“因为我是你的朋友?那根本不一样——”

 

就让炉火点燃一切吧。  
Louis感到自己在不断降落——冰冷的唇覆了上来，然后温度持续攀升。

天呐，Harry的吻。

甚至有贪婪的吮吸，甚至有忘情的缠绕。  
Louis感到重心向后倒去。他是那么渴求以至于不想分离，但后脑的疼痛提醒他该说点什么。

 

-“我磕到了……”

-“抱歉……没事吧?”

Harry的手饶了过来，温柔地轻抚痛处。

-“你这样……会让我以为……你爱我。”

-“Lou，我确确实实地爱你。一直。”

-“我不回答了……你知道的。”

-“我知道你也爱我。”

Louis嘴角上扬，将自己藏进Harry怀里。

终于。

 

「在炉火前入眠。」

 

他们是彼此的梦之所往。

永远。

 

FIN

 

 

*  
-“不对……那那个女孩呢?”  
-“她的马术技巧指导确实很专业呢——而且她一下就看出来我喜欢你了。”  
-“啊?所以你们没有……”  
-“你在想什么?比起那个，你今天都没学骑马呢——不如，试试?”  
-“……混蛋。”

**Author's Note:**

> ¹古希腊神话中的幸运之神


End file.
